


Before You Go.

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Microfic, Leaving, M/M, beware of feelings, drarry ficlet, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: 150 words, inspired by the Tumblr @drarrymicrofic prompt "Before You Go", Lewis Capaldi.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Before You Go.

The start was innocuous. “I love you, but can you _not_ wake me before you go? It’s hard to fall asleep again.” 

“I love you, but go on without me. I’m _happy_ here.”

“I love you, but people _change_ over time.” 

“I love you, but it’s _different_ now.”

“I love you, but maybe there is _too much_ that’s wrong.”

Tears streaked Draco’s face as he pulled out his trunk. Inside, placed on the bottom, he found a folded piece of parchment, familiar scrawl on the outside - “ _Before you go…_ ”

“ _If you’re reading this, you’re leaving. I’m sorry we got here. Maybe it’s more than we can come back from._

But _, maybe we can make something new?_

_Because, I may not know what brought us here,_ but _I love you. I think I always have, and I know I always will. - H_ ”

Draco slid the trunk back under their shared bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Find me on [Tumblr](https://flightytemptress27.tumblr.com/), if you want.


End file.
